comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Girl
'''Power Girl '''is an internationally known hero from the planet Krypton, or at least she'd like to think. In actuality Power Girl struggles under a cloud of near anonymity as she tries to be a heroine, with few people rememberring her except for a couple of noticable things, like her membership in the JSA and the JLI. She finds it personally embarassing that many people don't realize she's a Kryptonian, just like Superman. In fact Kara Zor-L is a version of Kara Zor-El from an alternate reality that no longer exists, along with the rest of the founding members of the JSA. Since the team disbanded Kara has had to deal with horrifying injuries and a horrible feeling of redundancy. She's witnessed friends die and her world cease to be, but despite all that she still strives to be a hero. In her alter ego of Karen Starr she runs a prestigious east coast think tank and R&D facility known as Starrware Labs. Sadly, much like Power Girl , Starrware Labs has a much maligned reputation due to the company's concern with ideas and advances over profits. Though it struggles still Kara is happy to try and make the company work, believing its existence will be a boon to her (new) adopted homeworld. Background Krypton-Two Knowing that his world was doomed, Jor-L of Krypton presented his findings to the Science Council. As the ruling body of the planet the Science Council rejected Jor-L's findings. Without any chance to save his world Jor-L turned to saving his own family, as did his brother Zor-L. While Jor-L worked to fashion a spacecraft for his son Kal, Zor-L crafted one to sustain his daughter Kara. As Krypton died two space craft sped away. While Kal-L's capsule rocketed towards Earth Kara's took a much more leisurely route. Held in suspended animation for more than sixty years, Kara aged much more slowly while experiencing a virtual life her Symbioship offered her, giving her a complete Kryptonian education and life experience. Earth-Two When Kara landed just outside of the city of Gotham she was found by her cousin, the much older Kal-L who had already lived his life on Earth-Two and become the heroic Superman. Kara, aged eighteen, was thrust into the real world for the first time. Luckily her cousin and his wife Lois took her into their home as a newly found daughter. For more than two years the aging Superman trained his young protege in how to be a hero, how to harness her incredible abilities for the good of the world. As their training progresses Kara continually laments 'Uncle' Kal's decision to keep her hidden from the world when she felt she could be doing so much good. Super Squad/JSA (Earth-Two) When the splintered Justice Society of America was faced by three natural disasters around the world Kara could no longer hold back. With her help, as well as that of the Star Spangled Kid and Robin (Earth-Two), the disasters were averted and the villainous Brainwave defeated. The newly minted Super Squad was formed with Robin, Star Spangled Kid and Power Girl as its only members. This squad would act as a mentorship program to allow younger heroes to prove themselves before being inducted into the JSA's membership proper. Angered by Power Girl's insistence that she was ready, but impressed by her performance, Superman decided that she was a worthy successor and permanently retired from the JSA. At his suggestion Kara is given full membership in the Justice Society of America. Kara had a number of adventures as a member of the JSA, defeating the Injustice Society on a number of occassions, witnessed the death (and rebirth) of Doctor Fate and the tragic loss of Batman (Earth-Two) at the hands of a mad man. After Batman's death Power Girl was introduced to his daughter the Huntress (Earth-Two). Kara and Helena Wayne would go on to become fast friends. Kara eventually joined Infinity Inc. The group was a collection of the children of the classic JSA, along with a few new members. She continued to adventure with JSA as well, as well as the JLA of Earth-One and the Legion of Superheroes from the 30th century on occasion. New Earth During the Anti-Monitor's mad quest to destroy the multiverse and replace it with a single massive Anti-Matter universe, Power Girl along with a few dozen other heroes found their home reality destroyed, merged into a single new reality. However for some their memories of the original order of things was left intact, even as reality rewrote itself around them. Helena Wayne and Dick Grayson of Earth-2 survived their reality's destruction with their memories intact, only to die defending New Earth against the Anti-Monitor's final assault. The JSA bury the man and woman known to them as Robin and the Huntress without the world ever remembering their heroism. Superman took Power Girl under his wing until he finds his actual cousin, Kara Zor-El. The situation leaves Power Girl somewhat distant to the other members of the Super family, as she feels unwelcome. The Justice Society crumbled after the creation of New Earth, though many members remained from Earth-Two. Eventually it disbanded completely and Power Girl joined the Justice League and later the Justice League International. While working with the JLE, Power Girl faced off against the mighty mystical Grey Man who managed to gravely injure her. Dying from her injuries and still superhumanly invulnerable, Superman was forced to assist with the surgery to save her life; his heat vision being used to open her wounds and repair the damage. With her body traumatized after her injuries Power Girl found herself unable to fly, as well as losing a host of other abilities as her body shunted solar energy to mend her wounds totally. In time she would recover her abilities again. Oracle recruited Power Girl as one of her first operatives when she decided to begin her career as a heroine again. Still somewhat shaky and unsure of herself, Power Girl lept at the opportunity to make a real difference. During their first and only operation Power Girl was sent to help the deposed president of Qurac flee her country during a civil war. During the mission Oracle ordered Power Girl to stop a torpedo heading towards the President's boat while another sped towards a much more crowded refugee ship. Power Girl obeyed and detonated the torpedo, only to watch the crowded refugee friend sink with all aboard lost, just as fanatics gunned down the President on the deck of her own ship. Power Girl never forgave Oracle or herself for not being recovered enough to stop both torpedoes. They never worked together again. New Beginnings Deciding to retire from heroics for a short time, Kara began Starrware Labs using her old alias Karen Starr. Realizing that humans wouldn't be able to handle the introduction of alien technology into their everyday lives, but disatisfied with the pace of technological innovation, Starrware was founded to help humanity. Focusing on peaceful, but ultra advances and highly theoretical areas of technology, it's enjoyed minor success, hindered more by its founder's insistence that the company be about ideas and that practical applications would follow. Slowly regaining her full capabilities, Power Girl is unsure of her direction. She feels redundant as a member of the JLA but isn't sure where to go to find purpose. Recently the insidious Psycho Pirate has attacked Power Girl again, trying to show her confusing images, multiple origins, to weaken her resolve and shatter her mind. Finding a core of inner strength, Kara smashed all of Psycho Pirate's illusions, past and present and continues on as a newly bought condo owner, full time boss, part time programmer and all time true champion. Personality Kara cares, it is her most defining personality trait. As a hero she wants to help the common man, unlike some heroes she doesn't want fame or glory. She is most interested in helping people when she can. If there's any way that Kara might be described as tomboy, it's in how much she enjoys a good fight. She won't start them, often, but she certainly doesn't shy away from a knock down drag out fight. These are the times she's not delicate or gentle, in fact in some situations she can actually enjoy a good tussle and she's never shy when it comes to the point where violence must be the solution. When it comes to a quick quip, or an ironic sense of humor, Power Girl can't be beat. Though not in your face about it like some of the more madcap heroes, Kara enjoys a deep sense of irony and a wicked sense of humor. Her comments, when they come, are often poignant and painfully dry and a bit acerbic though couched with a cute smile. Kara was raised for eighteen years in an artificial but very egalitarian Kryptonian society. Her introduction to male super heroes and even her own paternal but patronizing uncle Kal-L left her with a rather reactionary point of view. Anything men can do she can do just as well, and buster you better not get in her way. Though as she's matured and become more confident about her powers her fuse has lengthened, she still is more than willing to give an earful to anyone who acts as though they're worried she might chip a nail. (Though of course sometimes she is afraid of that. Invulnerable nails are a pain to trim in any event!) Logs 2011-10-17 - Ape Escape - Starfire is enjoying the final bit of fall by sunbathing on a beach. At the same time Power Girl is struggling to subdued an oddly hued super powered primate. It's how PG's life goes. 2011-10-19 - Weapons Smuggling in Gotham - Nightwing, Huntress, and Power Girl team up to take out some robbers who snuck off with some hi-tech S.T.A.R. Labs equipment. Gallery Powergirl1.jpg l.jpg PowerGirl2.jpg Power Girl A Different Side.jpg Power Girl Meets Kal-L.jpg Power Girl Terras Brain.jpg Power Girl head color.jpg Power Girl Shirt.jpg Power Girl There He Goes.jpg Power Girl Heat Vision.jpg Power_Girl_Origin_Part_1.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Metropolis Category:DC Taken